


To Weave Our Dreams Upon

by ChangeableConsistency



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, with love.</p>
<p>For the prompt:</p>
<p>Charlotte pegging Erik.</p>
<p>Bonus points if Erik comes without being touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Weave Our Dreams Upon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X-men Kink 8 Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6992) by Nonnie. 



> Title is from Three Dog Night's "Old Fashioned Love Song".

 

Her hands, slim, delicate, were soft against his sides.

  


"Comfortable, my love?"

  


He was on his knees in at the edge of the soft bed, arms curled around the pillow under his head, more pillows piled high to support his hips.

  


"I've been ready. Quit teasing already and fuck me."

  


Charlotte's delighted laugh coated him in warmth.

  


"I didn't ask if you were ready," she said, running her hands down to his hips, stroking his flanks before spreading his ass wide and licking at the cherry lube leaking out if his well prepped hole, "I've just spent the last twenty minutes making sure of that. I asked," she licked again, smiling against his skin as he shuddered,"if you were comfortable."

  


He was a long way from comfortable and if she continued rimming him like that he would cum before she got inside him. As much as he desperately ~~wanted~~   _needed_ to cum he wanted her inside him when it happened.

  


He moaned as his rigid cock dripped hotly against the cool linens. It was hotter, harder, than he could ever remember it being;

though at the moment he was having trouble remember his name, so that wasn't surprising. 

  


She stood, adjusting the harness with one hand and stroking 3 fingers into his loosened rosebud, blue eyes nearly glowing as she watched her fingers slip slickly in and out of her lover's perfectly pink opening.

  


"It's Erik, dear. But that's not the name I want to hear you scream."

  


"I swear to fucking God, Charlotte, if you don't fuck me right now, I will pin you to the bed and ride you until I pass out," he snarled.

  


It was Charlotte's turn to shudder as he fed her images of him using the bed frame as a extra set of hands to drag her to the middle of the bed so that he could straddle her, swiftly impaling himself and fucking up and down, hard and fast on the thick strap on as he kisses her lips, her cheeks, nibbles her ear as he softly moans her name, breath warm and moist; burying his sweat dappled brow into her neck as he cums between them, hot and wet from belly to chest, her name on his lips, over and over until his ragged voice breaks and he sighs in completion.  She feels a mild orgasm build, ripple and for a moment she was very tempted to let him, feeling how much he wants it, wants her.

  


She's more forceful than she intended as she thrusts into him, nearly blind with lust, and is grateful that he continues to project his love and need, how it's exactly what he wanted.

  


She moulds herself to his back, letting him feel the sweat from her exertion, the hardness of her nipples, she playfully bites at his back, too short to reach his neck or shoulders.

  


Sensing her intent he bows his back, pushing up with his arms so that she can dig her teeth into the soft join of his neck. This has the added impact of twisting himself just so onto her hard cock and he's there, just there, yes, God, yes there Charlotte, fuck me, fuck me hard, harder, yes fuck, love you, fuck, love, fuck, fuck, love and he's coming hard into the bed, eyes squeezed shut, hands clenching, grasping at the bed.

  


He collapses, boneless; has no idea if he said any of that out loud, but is throat is pleasantly raw, and if he didn't scream her name for her, she at the very least made him scream.

  


She's fucking him gently now and he sleepily wonders if she came, enjoying the gently rocking.

  


"You?" he mumbles incoherently. 

  


"I'm good, love," she says, having already climaxed twice more while fucking him."Maybe one more, if you're up for it?"

  


He makes a languid, 'be my guest gesture' and she grips his hips as she pulses in and out speeding up, panting, his body post orgasmically languid under her.

  


"Oh, sweetheart, Erik, my love, oh," she cums, long and hard, her cock trembling inside him and his sensitive cock twitches bravely in response. 

  


She pulls out slowly, carefully, her fingers gentle as she checks his swollen hole, making she she hasn't hurt him before falling next to him.

  


Their hands entwine and she knows she should take off the harness, it isn't comfortable enough to sleep in, but really, that doesn't seem to matter. 

  


They both sigh as they drift off to peaceful, sated, sleep.


End file.
